In general, a transparent cover is attached onto a front surface of a touch screen of an apparatus with the touch screen among electronic devices, for example, a smart phone, a tablet, a notebook, and a monitor, and the like with the touch screen.
Further, a window decoration can be formed on the edge of the transparent cover. The window decoration can be provided for a purpose of covering an opaque component disposed therebelow, for example, a wire member (not illustrated) and a circuit board (not illustrated) disposed on the edge of a touch panel sensor and formed by a general printing process, and the like.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the performance of the electronic device is also important, but an external design of the electronic device has also been important as much. As one example, according to a survey targeting purchasers, it is revealed that a just ‘design’ is first considered when purchasing a product. The external design of the product exerts a large influence on purchasing the product as much.
The window decoration can play a basic role of covering the opaque component disposed therebelow and express the external design of the electronic device. To this end, in recent years, a material of the window decoration which can show a unique design effect has been reviewed so as to meet needs of a consumer which have been rapidly changed.
As one example, in recent years, various attempts for forming the window decoration by color printing or by new materials such as oxide multi-coating have been made.
Meanwhile, when as the material of the window decoration, a metallic material is used, a unique design characteristic having a metallic texture can be expressed by using the window decoration. However, when the window decoration is made of the metallic material, malfunction of the touch screen is caused due to a unique electrical characteristic of metal.
In particular, when the window decoration made of the metal material is used, in the case where a touch operation is performed on an edge portion of an capacitive touch screen adjacent to the window decoration, it is difficult to accurately sense the touch operation of the capacitive touch screen due to an electrical influence of the window decoration and an unintended malfunction is caused.
Further, since a plurality of wire members transferring a touch signal of the capacitive touch screen is disposed below the metallic window decoration, even when the touch operation is performed not on the edge but at the center of the capacitive touch screen, when a signal by the touch operation is transferred along a specific wire member, interference may occur due to the electrical characteristic of the window decoration or the signal is transferred to another unintended wire member, and as a result, the malfunction may occur.
Therefore, in recent years, various reviews for the window decoration capable of preventing the malfunction of the touch screen and showing the unique design characteristic have been performed, but the window decoration has yet not been insufficient, and as a result, development of the window decoration have been required.